


seasons of change

by bettsvirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettsvirtue/pseuds/bettsvirtue
Summary: tessa and scott see each other in various costumes from different programs for the first time.





	1. moulin rouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bewiithyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewiithyou/gifts).



> for my sister hannah who helped me get off my lazy behind and put this idea that i've had forever into words. i love you more than you know!  
> come 2 me with any and all questions/comments/concerts to my twitter @bettsvirtue! love you all so much.

It was January of 2018. They had just come off their first-place win at the Canadian Championships and were in perfect shape for the Olympics in less than a month. Olympic season means new costumes, of course, and while Scott never did anything too special for any program, Tessa always looked so beautiful in her sparkling dresses for new competitions.

They arrived together at Mathieu Caron’s studio to try on their new looks for PyeongChang. Mathieu greets them both with a smile and hands Tessa and Scott a garment bag each before they split up into separate dressing rooms. They had both seen her dress for the team event after coming at an earlier date to try it on. The exquisite team event dress, adorned with flower appliques and various jewels, was of course a costume that would be one of the most important ones Tessa would ever wear. Although, there was just something different about this individual free dance. It would be the culmination of 20 plus years of skating together and they were going into it more prepared and determined to win then ever before.

After a few minutes of various rustling noises coming from behind their separate curtains, they continued their tradition of counting to three and then revealing themselves to each other. Following their countdown, they pulled their respective curtains to the side and stared at each other in silence for what felt like days while they just took each other in.

Scott scanned Tessa up and down without saying anything so that he could take in this moment and remember it as one he could tell his (hopefully theirs, if he was being honest with himself) grandchildren. He first observes the high collar adorned with maroon jewels that drip down into a V-neckline of burgundy flames. Mesh covers her arms, part of her chest, and a sliver of skin in between her breasts. The bottom of the dress flared out into a point, leaving little of her strong legs to the imagination. Noticing his stares, Tessa shyly did a 360 turn, exposing the soft, pale skin of her side and back. Her tiny but perky butt made a dent in the back side of her dress, one that Scott wanted nothing more than to smooth out. She faced forward and met his eyes with a small smile.

Tessa now took this opportunity to return the favor and look over Scott the same way he did her. His hair had grown out to a perfect length; not too long, but just long enough to where she could run her hands through it with ease. 75 percent of his front was covered with a black piece of fabric, black crystals lining either side. Mesh also covered his muscular arms, meaning that you could still see his ever-growing biceps that have lifted her with a simplicity for practically her whole life. His top melted into his tight black pants. Scott mimicked Tessa’s turn and spun around, showing his pert behind. It was almost disrespectful how amazing his butt was; however, it has been one of her favorite parts about him for as long as she can remember. He turns all the way around to meet her stare before glaring at each other in silence for a few seconds longer. Anyone who was at the studio with them at the time, even Mathieu, knew to give them all the time they needed to take each other in alone before they came out of the dressing rooms whenever they were ready. After what could have been years of staring at each other, Scott broke the silence first.

“You look so beautiful, Tess. You take my breath away every single day.” Tessa starts to sport a blush which just about matched the color of her costume before answering.

“This is my favorite costume of yours to date. You look so… handsome, Scott. Like, really, really, good.” She stutters out a reply, overcome by the emotion of exactly what this moment symbolized. These costumes would be the ones that defined their entire career and they would only have them on for all of 5 minutes. Scott walked up to Tessa and put his hands in hers.

“I can’t wait to win this with you by my side.” She smiled her biggest smile and he leaned in to plant a kiss on her forehead. They made their way out to Mathieu, hands intertwined and smiles a mile wide. Out of every costume fitting they have ever had, this one takes the prize as one of the most incredible moments in both of their lives. Nothing could make this moment any better. Although, a shiny gold medal or two would be nice.


	2. latch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, my twitter is bettsvirtue for anything you want to say.  
> also as always, this is for hannah.

The decision to finally come back to the competitive circuit was one that took a while to come to but was the easiest decision of their lives. Ending their career with a silver medal just wasn’t going to keep them satisfied, no matter how many times they told the media otherwise. All the endless nights talking about a potential comeback were made worthwhile when they heard the music they would be dancing to for the 2016-17 season. Child of Light’s Pilgrims on a Long Journey flowing into an acoustic version of Sam Smith’s Latch was the perfect piece to skate to in their return to the ice. The other best part of any new season was the costumes. The music, the costumes, the hairstyles, every little detail had to add up to create a picture-perfect season for them.

They each received a garment bag and split up into their respective rooms. While other costumes from programs in the past may have needed a trim here or a tightening there, their costumes were perfect on them both. Scott thought of this as a coincidence that made his life a little bit easier. Although, Tessa, still having superstitious tendencies, thought this was a sign from some god in the sky. What are the odds that the costumes for their comeback season were perfect? What’s next, a perfect season?

Following their mutual count to 3, they pulled their curtains back and immediately looked at each other with a smile.

Tessa looked over Scott first, starting at his hair. He had let it grow out to longer than he normally ever would and to say that she loved it was an understatement. He looked like a Disney prince and she felt as lucky as ever to be his partner. His costumes were always relatively simple, but there was something about this deep navy on his fair skin that was unlike anything she had ever seen before. He was giving Prince Charming and all his buddies a run for their money. The tight material left almost little to be desired, showing off his shapely arms and figure that quickly found their way back to him after 2 years of not being in the game professionally. Two patches of barely there mesh on his sides gave a little peek at his light skin. The blue fabric on his stomach melted seamlessly into his skin-tight pants that did wonders for his rear end and thighs, two things she has had the pleasure of staring at whenever she pleased for many years. Tessa really wasn’t sure how women weren’t falling all over him at all hours of the day.

Scott could say the same thing about Tessa in that she looked like a princess and this dress only added to that idea. The sleeveless blush pink dress accentuated her arms beautifully. Her arms were a thing of grace, not too muscular, but just enough that they helped her move with a swiftness that no other skater had. The thick straps weaved their way down into an intricate design with various stripes of mesh covering her front. The cinched waist gave her a slim figure that only added to the delicate beauty that could only be found in Tessa Virtue. Layers of flowing pale pink fabric laid on her legs like fresh fallen leaves in autumn, yearning to be swept up by the wind. She grabbed the layers of tulle in her hands and smoothed her hands over them, both realizing that this dress will look like something out of a fairytale when they get to gliding across the ice. In unison, they walked up to each other and put both of their hands in the others. They glared in the others’ eyes and stared before Tessa broke the silence.

“You look incredible, Scott. This looks perfect on you.”

“Says you. Such a princess. Just beautiful. I am so lucky to be doing this again with you, Tess.”

“Same.” She smiles softly and closes her eyes to take in this important moment with him. He simultaneously leans down to plant a kiss on her cheek while taking his hands out of hers, only to wrap them around her waist in a tight hug. They stand there in silence for so long someone had to come and check on them to make sure that they were okay. And their only response was of course they were, they were in each other’s arms, how couldn’t they be?


	3. carmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on twitter @bettsvirtue  
> for my sister hannah.

Going into the 2012-13 season, Tessa and Scott knew that they had to come out stronger than ever before. The Americans were putting up a fight ever since Vancouver and with the season after this being an Olympic year, pulling out all the stops was mandatory. This meant unveiling a particularly risqué program to the music of Carmen. Just working on the choreography sparked something in the two of them that they never realized was there before. Of course, they had to remain professional at all times and put any… “tension” to the side and focus on their number one goal: winning.

Considering their costumes for this free dance had to embody the characters of Carmen and Don Julio, they knew that their image of those adorable kids who won the 2010 Olympics would quickly disintegrate as soon as these new personas took the ice. This program was filled with emotion, sex, and was unlike anything they had ever done in the past. Heading into the dressing rooms to reveal and try on their costumes, they might have thought they had an idea of what they would see. Although, they were both incredibly mistaken. Tessa, being so wound up by the outfit she has just put on, doesn’t wait for the count to 3 and instead pulls the curtain back as soon as she has made sure all of the pieces were in place. Scott, unaware that she has already revealed herself, still counts down and pulls back his curtain on 1, thinking nothing of it when he opens his curtain to reveal Tessa in all of her Carmen glory.

He starts at her face. He knows her face isn’t a part of the costume, but he also doesn’t remember flushed cheeks and heavy breathing being a part of it either. The first thing he obviously can’t help but observe is the V-neckline that starts at her collarbone and ends at her belly button. This section may have been covered by mesh, but just the thought of what was truly lying behind the fabric had Scott’s imagination running wild. On either side of the V was skin tight, sparkly black lace that stretched into two sleeves on her muscular arms. The bodice splayed into an asymmetrical skirt of various colors on top of her thighs. Light and dark blues and blacks were layered onto thin pieces of tulle that added up to make a skirt which he could already tell would flow like magic once they picked up speed together on the ice. And those fishnets. He didn’t even know where to start with those. The small diamonds that exposed the pale skin of her fit legs. There was a hole in them right were the skirt stopped and her thighs began, meaning she must have been pulling at them with enough force to make a small circle that revealed a patch of smooth skin. Scott currently wanted nothing more than to put all of this pent-up tension to use and reach for the hole and tear the rest of the fishnets off. But, for the time being, he could use his eyes and fantasize about all of these things instead.

When Tessa initially scanned her eyes over Scott, she was so taken aback by the whole situation that all of the air in her lungs escaped her. She finally came to her senses and looked over his costume. Although the black long sleeve came up a little higher on his neck than in the past, his chain still made its presence known against his chest. The bright silver was a strong contrast to the crisp black of his top and bottom, but that doesn’t change the fact that she wanted nothing more than to pull him in by that very chain and connect her mouth with his. The tight black fabric stretched into two pieces of mesh on his forearms that did a poor job of concealing the protruding veins that appeared there. Every pair of pants that Scott has ever worn have done wonders for his shapely behind and legs, putting all eyes on him, even though the only eyes she ever wanted on that part of him were her own. Tessa had spent over 10 years learning every little detail about Scott, being able to understand him better than she could herself a majority of the time. Yet, in this very moment, eyes locked on each other’s, she could not for the life of her know what was going on in his mind. If he felt the same way she felt about him, if he wanted to do the same things to her she wanted to do to him, she could not figure it out. She took it upon herself to make the first move out to the costume designers, knowing that if she laid a finger on him, she did not know if she’d be able to control herself. Scott followed moments later, refusing to make eye contact with her. He could feel her eyes on all parts of him and it was the same for her, but they just could not make eye contact, afraid of could come next. If they couldn’t even make it through the costume fitting, god help them for the rest of the season.


	4. mahler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill ;)  
> @bettsvirtue for questions/comments/concerns
> 
> for hannah.
> 
> please leave a comment with any suggestions for future programs.

Nothing could have prepared them for this costume fitting. Not just because the costumes they were about to try on in a moment of minutes would be the ones that would change the course of their careers forever. Not just because these would be the costumes that they attended their first Olympics in. Not just because the entire Canadian population would have their eyes on them as they skated for gold in their home country. Nope, none of those. The main reason that neither of them were ready for this was because both of their moms would be in attendance.

Their moms were never one to attend fittings before; they knew that their children were in good hands with these designers. Plus, they loved being surprised with new costumes at competitions. Although, in the words of Kate Virtue, “your first Olympics is one you will never forget. Your music matters, your skates matter, what you eat for breakfast that day matters. Every little thing counts. But, the clothes you wear during all of this are the most important part.” And of course, anywhere that Kate was, Alma Moir would follow. They had become the best of friends at the same pace as their children, and neither Tessa nor Scott knew if that was something they should be satisfied with or not.

While they were given garment bags amidst peppered kisses from their parents on various parts of their faces, they went to the dressing rooms and revealed their costumes. At the first opening of the bag, both of them had to take a minute and stare in silence at what was before them. Scott’s button-down shirt and Tessa’s delicate dress, both of these things representing years of hard work and dedication to the sport that they have devoted their lives to. Scott was the first to take his garment off of the hanger and remove his shirt to replace it with the one he was just given. Tessa held back tears as she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the dress.

This was more than just overcoming years of hard work. This was overcoming a pain unlike any she had ever had in her life up until a few years before. A pain that made walking, something that she had learned to take for granted these past few years, a near impossible task. Even though she had no choice but to take the ice in pain, these Olympics would be the biggest test of her strength yet. But, she knew she could not let Scott down and bail on the biggest moment of their lives. Therefore, she would push through any pain that comes her way if it meant that she could take the ice with Scott. Scott called out to Tessa to see if she was ready to reveal herself. She apologized and said no, quickly rushing to compose herself and throw her dress on, all the while trying to hold back tears. She fixed herself up and alerted Scott that she was ready and they pulled back their curtains on the count of 3.

Scott had always thought that Tessa was absolutely beautiful and too good for him. And now, that idea has been heightened immensely. The delicate white dress that laid on her body gorgeously was one of his favorite costumes of hers that she had ever had. The sequined halter top that rested over her collarbones and flowed into two glittering white patches gave her a figure a shape that had never been so accentuated before. A piece of mesh bridged the gap between the two white panels on her chest, doing an effective job of hiding Tessa’s pounding heartbeat. The dress flowed into a thin white slip that only added to her angelic grace, appearing to flow in the wind despite there being none in the room. Scott might have called Tessa an angel in the past, but, this made her into the real thing and he couldn’t wait to take this on with this glowing beauty by his side.

Scott’s costumes were never anything special, but Tessa always found something special in them that no one else would see. The puffy white button-down shirt cinched at his waist and wrists, hiding the amazing figure he has spent so long on. Although, previous fittings have shown her everything she needs to know about what is behind the shirt. Various strips of white fabric lined the front of the shirt and the buttons were centered perfectly, making her only slightly jealous of how good he always managed to look in every costume he tried. She might have gone through various dresses throughout a season, but he always looked perfect from the start and went through very minimal changes in a year. Damn him and his good looks. His black pants were simple as well, but those legs gave the pants a life that not everyone could give them.

Tessa couldn’t do it anymore. The dam that was holding back tears since she walked into the studio finally broke and she started sobbing. Scott immediately ran to her side and put out his arm, an invitation for her to use his sleeve to wipe her eyes. “What happened, kiddo? Are you in pain?” Scott thoughtfully questioned, hating to bring it up, but knowing that just might be the reason why she was crying. Tessa didn’t exactly know why she was crying; probably a little because of the ever-present pain, a little because of how good he looked, but mainly because of the emotion and symbolism behind this moment. They would never go to their first Olympics again; this whole experience was a once in a lifetime thing and the feelings of it all were just too much for Tessa to handle. Instead of saying all this, she settled on something much simpler.

“I just can’t wait to do this with you.” She accepted the sleeve he offered her and looked up at him with a red-eyed smile that he immediately reciprocated. He pulled he in for a hug and rubbed a hand up and down her back, hoping that she didn’t notice the slight flinch upon the discovery that this angelic dress was missing a back. After a few minutes in silence, he pulled away and whispered a simple “you look beautiful” in her ear before pulling away completely, reaching for a hand and leading her out to their moms, bracing themselves with a box of tissues each. Needless to say, by the end of the fitting, the 2 boxes of tissues that each mom brought were done for. They ended the fitting with a simple remark from Alma Moir: “the gold is yours.”


	5. prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may not be 100% historically accurate, but this is how I always pictured this costume coming to life.  
> (this is also not my favorite chapter that I have written thus far, but please comment and let me know what you think!)  
> @bettsvirtue for anything you want to say  
> this is for hannah. :)

The short dance for the 2016 season had to be a special one. This was the first skate people would see following their comeback announcement, meaning that they had to prove themselves even more than they were already used to. At the first performance of this electrifying routine, Tessa sported a purple dress with a short tutu circling her waist. This may have been a beautiful dress that she was extremely happy with, but, there was just something missing. Something extra that this short dance needed to take it from a 9 to a 10.

Mathieu Caron called Tessa and Scott into his studio to go over a costume change he had for Tessa. He had informed them that he was whipping up something new for her, although, he wouldn’t tell them what it was until she tried it on in person. Tessa loved surprises (especially in the form of clothes) and she knew Mathieu could never disappoint her, so she could not wait for this fitting date to arrive. Scott was quite possibly the lowest maintenance man ever, never needing new costumes and letting all of the focus be on her, which has proved itself to be both a blessing and a curse. Scott drove them to his studio where they were welcomed with their usual greetings and hugs. Mathieu wasted no time and immediately put the garment bag containing his new project into Tessa’s hands. She could tell he was excited about it and she just prayed that all of this hype was worth it.

She pulled the zipper down and took a deep breath before opening her eyes she doesn’t remember closing. It seems relatively unassuming, until she sees bunched up fabric near the bottom that she pulled up, revealing two pant legs. Of course she trusted Mathieu with her whole heart, but a bodysuit that essentially looked like leggings? Tessa has practiced in bodysuits and leggings similar to that style before, however, she never would have thought of wearing something she saw as so casual for a fast-paced program like Prince. But, Tessa Virtue was never one to quit before she even started, so she removed her clothes, slipped into the costume, and stared at her reflection in the mirror in awe.

The costume started at her neck, a collar with black and lilac embellishments. It flowed to an incredibly intricate upper half; lilac lace covering clear mesh on her chest, various jewels lining the top up and down, this costume was simply breathtaking and would shine like a million stars once the bright lights in the rink got a hold of it. Despite the fact that she kept finding little parts of this piece to obsess over, Tessa’s favorite part of this upper half had to be the frilled purple fabric that started at her neck and ended at her waist, an iconic part of Prince’s stage looks. The fact that Mathieu was able to pay homage to one of the greatest performers of all time while still making her look absolutely fabulous made Tessa incredibly happy and excited to take the ice in this for the first time.

Onto the bottom half of this outfit, the black fabric reached upwards to meet the lilac top and was started by black jewels that flowed right into the pants. Small patches of triangles adorned her ribs, hips, and thighs, stopping right above her knees. These triangles were accompanied by dazzling silver beams that shined a little differently every time she would move against the lights. Tessa did a 360 degree turn in the mirror and admired all of the parts of her body that looked just a little bit stronger than the last time she looked in this mirror. Her always strong thighs were threatening to break out of her pants, her butt appearing higher and perkier than ever, her waist cinching enough to put this tight material to work. She was absolutely in love with this costume and couldn’t wait to take the ice with this masterpiece on. And once she turned the corner and revealed herself to Scott and Mathieu, they were both speechless. Mathieu stared with a smirk and Scott stared with wide eyes and his mouth slightly parted. Needless to say, they were both pretty pleased with this new look.

And when Tessa and Scott were in the kiss and cry at the 2016 Grand Prix Final, Marie France would not let them get away without slipping Mathieu’s name into their list of people to shout out. Tessa quietly voiced her gratitude while Scott lifted his hand up and down in front of her, showing her off like the newest piece of art in a museum. This costume was exactly what this program needed to propel them forward into the rest of the season, letting nothing and no other team rain on their parade.


	6. farrucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we didn't think that I wouldn't write a farrucas chapter, did we? ;) 
> 
> for Hannah.

Tessa and Scott had done plenty of Latin inspired skates in the past. It truly was such a difficult style to master, requiring a certain level of closeness that only the best of the best could have. After years of having Latin programs that they love, nothing compared to this one they had prepared for the Olympic year. They would be skating to Farrucas by Pepe Romero, a powerful song that, while containing a graceful flow, had a strong momentum that needed costumes to match. They had already tried on their Tango Romantica costumes and would be opening up their series of Olympic programs with a commanding program that would be hard to top. And for this program, they knew they needed an intensity that matched, if not outdid their tango.

While Scott’s costume stayed the same throughout the season, Tessa’s version of her dress underwent multiple changes during the year. From a black halter top to a white and black tank top, the exact message they wanted to convey with her costume was one they fiddled with all through the season. The one thing that all of these dresses had in common was a skirt; a long, flowing, beautiful skirt that was either red or black in color. That skirt was a critical part of their program, with various high points in the music being punctuated by a whip of the ankle length fabric. Even though the top of her costume changed, the bottom of it was something that needed to stay the same. They entered their dressing rooms and tried on the clothes that they were given before revealing themselves to each other on the count of three.

Scott started at Tessa’s hair, the usual ponytail she wore adorned with a large red rose. The upper half of her dress began at her shoulders with medium-sized straps and braided fringe that reached the start of her biceps. The straps seamlessly streamed into a bodice of skin colored mesh spotted with bouquets of black flowers. Various obsidian and ruby hued jewels scattered her torso, glistening when her chest moved up and down with every breath. A garnet skirt around her hips was the other half of this costume, reaching just above where her skates ended around her ankle. There was something different about this skirt, however. While being the same red as the other skirts she had before this one, this skirt that she had on meant something different. Every whip and flow of the skirt would happen during the time that their music would be coming out of Olympic speakers, on Olympic ice, in front of their home Olympic crowd. This may seem like one of the more basic costumes she’d had, although, this program would truly be nothing without the piece of scarlet cloth that encircled her waist.

Scott’s costume was only slightly more interesting than past costumes, but it was captivating nonetheless. A white-collar shirt hugged his upper half with a deep V that you couldn’t help but stare at. His chain was also resting gently around his neck, providing an extra sparkle that made Scott Moir even more irresistible. The puffy sleeves and frilly white fabric on either side of the V-neck added an additional element of power, striking in time with the music, complimenting Tessa’s skirt magically. His abdomen was hugged by a black vest and black pants that gripped his legs expertly. Tessa knew that he was playing the role of a seductive man who was after her heart, but she was starting to wonder if they made his pants that tight on purpose to try to get her to really get into her character. Either way, every costume he ever wore looked fantastic on him and she just had to let him know.

“Have I ever told you how handsome you are?” Scott eyed her and snickered before responding.

“I’m not sure, but I kind of liked it. Say it again.” Tessa leaned over to him and playfully smacked his chest.

“Don’t let your ego get too big, Moir. I just wanted to let you know because you are always telling me how pretty I am and I feel like I don’t tell you enough. So there you go.” She shrugs. He reaches and grabs her face in his hands before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I tell you you’re beautiful because it’s true. You don’t have to give me anything in return, I’m just telling it like it is.” Tessa smiled and reached her mouth up to place small kiss on the tip of his nose. They walked out to their designers’ hand in hand, letting nothing come in between them, this moment, and their inevitable gold medal.


End file.
